livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Iosef Tellus (rb780nm)
Basic Information Race: Aasimar Class: Paladin Level: 8 Experience: 34,138 XP Alignment: LG Languages: Celestial, Common Deity: Cortesia Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 18 +4 (05 pts) +1 Lvl4; +2 Str Belt; +1 Lvl8 DEX: 10 +0 (00 pts) CON: 14 +2 (05 pts) INT: 10 +0 (00 pts) WIS: 16 +3 (05 pts) +2 Racial CHA: 16 +3 (05 pts) +2 Racial Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments. (Max-2) HP: 90 = + CON (16) + FC (8) (Paladin) + CON (00) + FC (00) (Class 02) AC: 23^ = + DEX (00) + Armor (9) + Shield (4) AC Touch: 10^ = + DEX (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 23^ = + Armor (9) + Shield (4) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +0 = (00) + Misc (00) BAB: +8,3 = (8,3) + Class 02 (00) CMB: +12 = (8) + STR (4) + Misc (00) CMD: 22 = + BAB (8) + STR (04) + DEX (00) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +11 = (6) + Class 02 (00) + CON (2) + CHA* (3) Reflex: +5 = (2) + Class 02 (00) + DEX (0) + CHA* (3) Will: +12 = (6) + Class 02 (00) + WIS (3) + CHA* (3) Speed: 20' Damage Reduction: 5/Acid, 5/Cold, 5/Electricity Spell Resistance: 00 *Divine Grace grants CHA Modifier as a bonus to all Saves. ^Smite Evil gives an additional +3 to AC vs. the target of the smite. Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Holy Longsword: Attack: +14/9 = (8/3) + STR (4) + W.Focus (1) + Magic (1) Damage: 1d8+5, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Holy Silver Longsword: Attack: +13/8 = (8/3) + STR (4) + W.Focus (1) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d8+3, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Silver Javelin: Attack: +8 = (8) + DEX (00) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d6+4, Crit: 20/x2, Special: - Bashing Shield: Attack: +13/8 = (8/3) + STR (04) + Misc (00) + MW (01) Damage: 1d8+4, Crit: 20/x2, Special: - Racial Traits Ability Adjustments: +2 (Wisdom), +2 (Charisma) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Paladin Skilled: +2 Racial Bonus (Diplomacy, Perception) Daylight: May cast daylight twice per day Wandering Motes: May cast wandering motes in place of daylight Celestial Resistance: Resistance (5) Acid, Cold, Electricity Dark vision: 60' Class Features Paladin Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Simple/Martial weapons, all Armor, and Shields (except tower shields). Smite Evil (Su): 3/Day, Attack/Damage Bonus vs. Evil Opponent Aura of Good: You project a faint good aura. Detect Evil: At-Will as the Spell, vs. one creature at a time as a move action. Divine Grace: +3 (CHA) bonus to all saving throws. Lay on Hands: Heal 4d6 9/day Aura of Courage: Immune to Fear, +4 to allies within 10' Divine Health: Immune to all diseases Mercy: Lay on Hands also removes Fatigued and Diseased Channel Positive Energy: Heal 4d6 on all allies in 30' (or damage 4d6 all undead within 30') Consumes 2 Lay on Hands uses. Divine bond: Weapon, "+2" Bonus, 8 min's per day Aura of Resolve: Immune to Charm effects. +4 Bonus to Allies' saves w/in 10' Feats Shield Focus (Level 01): +1 AC Bonus from equipped shield Extra Lay on Hands (Level 03): 2 additional uses of Lay on Hands/day Weapon Focus (Level 05): +1 to attack with longswords Heavenly Radiance (Level 07): Extra use of Daylight/Wandering Motes Wandering Motes Traits Fencer (Combat): +1 AoO with Swords, Daggers, etc. Charming (social): +1 Bluff/Diplomacy vs anyone who could be sexually attracted to you. +1 to save DC of any language dependent spell you cast on such creatures. Spell Lists (Known) Level 01 Level 02 Level 03 * Bless * Arrow of Law * - * Bless Water * Aura of Greater Courage * - * Bless Weapon * Bestow Grace * - * Create Water * Bestow Weapon Proficiency * - * Cure Light Wounds * Blessing of Courage and Life * - * Detect Poison * Bull's Strength * - * Detect Undead * Corruption Resistance * - * Divine Favor * Delay Poison * - * Endure Elements * Eagle's Splendor * - * Magic Weapon * Effortless Armor * - * Protection from Chaos/Evil * Endure Elements, Communal * - * Read Magic * Fairness * - * Resistance * Fire of Entanglement * - * Restoration, Lesser * Holy Shield * - * Virtue * Instant armor * - * - * Light Lance * - * Litany of Defense * - * Litany of Eloquence * - * Litany of Entanglement * - * Litany of Righteousness * - * Litany of Warding * - * Magic Siege Engine * - * Owl's Wisdom * - * Paladin's Sacrifice * - * Protection from Chaos, Communal * - * Protection from Evil, Communal * - * Remove Paralysis * - * Righteous Vigor * - * Resist Energy * - * Sacred Bond * - * Saddle Surge * - * Shield Other * - * Soothing Word * - * Undetectable Alignment * - * Vestment of the Champion * - * Wake of Light * - * Weapon of Awe * - * Zone of Truth Spell Lists (Prepared) Level 01 2/day DC 14 Level 02 2/day Level 03 * Bless * Bull's Strength * - * Lesser Restoration * Owl's Wisdom * - Skills Skill Points:16 = (16) + INT (00)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Paladin ) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics -03 1 0 0 -4 +0 Appraise 00 0 0 0 +0 Bluff 03 0 0 3 +0 Climb -02 0 0 2 -4 +0 Craft ( ) 00 0 0 0 +0 Diplomacy 09 1 3 3 +2 (Racial) Disable Device -04 0 0 0 -4 +0 Disguise 03 0 0 3 +0 Escape Artist -04 0 0 0 -4 +0 Fly -04 0 0 0 -4 +0 Handle Animal 07 1 3 3 +0 Heal 09 3 3 3 +0 Intimidate 04 1 0 3 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 04 1 3 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 05 2 3 0 +0 Linguistics 0 0 0 +0 Perception 08 3 0 3 +2 (Racial) Perform ( ) 00 0 0 0 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride -04 0 0 0 -4 +0 Sense Motive 07 1 3 3 +0 Sleight of Hand -04 0 0 0 -4 +0 Spellcraft 04 1 3 0 +0 Stealth -04 0 0 0 -4 +0 Survival 03 0 0 3 +0 Swim -01 1 0 2 -4 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 0 +0 Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 0 gp - lb Silver Longsword (Melee) 105 gp 4 lb Javelin (Ranged) x4 4 gp 8 lb Silver Holy Symbol 25 gp 1 lb Backpack 2 gp 2 lb Bedroll .1 gp 5 lb Trail Rations x10 5 gp 10 lb 50' Hemp Rope 1 gp 10 lb Sunrod x3 6 gp 3 lb Waterskin, filled 1 gp 4 lb Whetstone .02 gp 1 lb +1 Longsword 2,315 gp 4 lb +1 Agile Half Plate 2,000 gp 55 lb +1 Bashing Heavy Steel Shield 4,170 gp 15 lb +2 Belt of Giant Strength 4,000 gp 1 lb Wand of CLW (50 charges) 750 gp - lb Ring of Swiming 2,500 gp - lb Alchemist's Fires (2) 40 gp 2 lb +1 Holy Longsword 18,315 gp 4 lb Totals: 34,239.12 gp 129 lbs Not Carrying Scale Mail 50 gp 30 lb Shield Heavy Wooden 7 gp 10 lb Longsword (Melee) 15 gp 4 lb Totals: = 72 gp Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-76 77-153 154-230 Max Weight: 0-100 101-200 201-300 (w Strength Belt) Consumed or Destroyed Haatse's Boon 900 gp - Finances PP: 00 Character Creation: 150 gp GP: 621 Total Earnings in Buyer's Remorse: 1,619.55 gp SP: 13 Total Earnings in Crypt of the Everflame: 12,436 gp CP: 13 Ongoing earnings in The Forbidden Isle...: 20,362 gp Career Earnings: 34,576.55 gp Carried Inventory: -34,239.12 gp stuff left at home: -72 gp Consumed or Destroyed: -900 gp Coinage due by adventure end: -634.57 gp GM treasure over by a slight bit, mid-adventure Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 25 Height: 6'8" Weight: 170lbs Hair Color: Blond Eye Color: Silver Skin Color: White Appearance: Tall, handsome Demeanor: Regal Background: Iosef was raised in a temple of Cortesia in Venza, trained from childhood to assume the duties of a paladin in Her service. He has lived in the cloistered world of the temple, and is quite naive about many worldly things. Adventure Log Buyer's Remorse (GM: Aldern Foxglove) XP Received: 1191 Treasure Received: 1619 GP, 5 SP, 5 CP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Silver Longsword Crypt of the Everflame (GM: Mowgli) Starting XP 1191 Jan 28th, 2011 + 100 EXP + 98 TXP (14 days) (to second level 1,389) Apr 21st, 2011 +1053 EXP + 913 TXP (83 days) (to third level 3,355) Aug 16th, 2011 + 900 EXP + 1755 TXP (117 days) (to fourth level 6,010) Jan 14th, 2012 +3100 EXP + 3322 TXP (151 days) (to fifth level 12,432) Feb 06th, 2012 +1467 xp (Finishing) = Treasure Received: 12436 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Haatse's Boon The Forbidden Isle of Ancient Secrets (GM: Satin Knights) Starting XP 13,899 June 6th, 2012 + 720 EXP + 700 TXP (25 days) (to sixth level 15,319) Sept 17th, 2012 +3,400 EXP + 5,280 TXP (120 days) (to seventh level 23,999) Jan 14th, 2013 +2,880 EXP + 7,259 TXP (119 days) (to eighth level 34,138) Pending Treasure earned: 20,362 gp, received 24,855 gp in items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Paladin BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +4 to +8 Ref: +3 to +3 Will: +5 to +9 Features: Divine Grace, Lay on Hands HP: 11 (Max -2 +1 FC Bonus) Skill Pts: 4 = +2(Paladin) +0 (Race) +2(Old Total) = 4 (New Total) Level 3: Class: Paladin BAB: +2 to +3 Fort: +8 to +8 Ref: +3 to +4 Will: +9 to +9 Features: Aura of Courage, Divine Health, Mercy (Fatigue) HP: 11 (Max -2 +1 FC Bonus) Skill Pts: 6 = +2(Paladin) +0 (Race) +4(Old Total) = 6 (New Total) Level 4: Class: Paladin BAB: +3 to +4 Fort: +8 to +9 Ref: +4 to +4 Will: +9 to +10 Features: Channel, Spells HP: 11 (Max -2 +1 FC Bonus) Skill Pts: 8 = +2(Paladin) +0 (Race) +6(Old Total) = 8 (New Total) Level 5: Class: Paladin BAB: +4 to +5 Features: divine bond - weapon HP: 11 (Max -2 +1 FC Bonus) Skill Pts: 10 = +2(Paladin) +0 (Race) +8(Old Total) = 10 (New Total) Level 6: Class: Paladin BAB: +5 to +6/1 Features: Mercy - Disease HP: 11 (Max -2 +1 FC Bonus) Skill Pts: 12 = +2(Paladin) +0 (Race) +10(Old Total) = 12 (New Total) Level 7: Class: Paladin BAB: +6/1 to +7/2 Features: Extra Smite Evil Feat: Heavenly Radiance (Wandering Star Motes) HP: 11 (Max -2 +1 FC Bonus) Skill Pts: 14 = +2(Paladin) +0 (Race) +12(Old Total) = 14 (New Total) Level 8: Class: Paladin BAB: +7/2 to +8/3 Features: Aura of Resolve Ability: +1 Str HP: 11 (Max -2 +1 FC Bonus) Skill Pts: 16 = +2(Paladin) +0 (Race) +14(Old Total) = 16 (New Total) Approvals *Approved (Dec. 11, 2010) Level 01 (Aldern Foxglove) *Approved (Dec. 11, 2010) Level 01 (Mowgli) *Approved (Feb. 02, 2010) Level 02 (Mowgli) *Approved (Jul. 14, 2011) Level 03 (perrinmiller) *Approved (Aug. 20, 2011) Level 04 (Satin Knights) *Approved (Jan 19, 2012) Level 05 (Satin Knights) *Approved (Sept 20, 2012) Level 06 & 07 (Satin Knights) *Approval (Jan 16th, 2013) Level 8 (Satin Knights) Category:Approved Characters